Akiraka Shimura
'Akiraka Shimura ' (志村明らか , Shimura Akiraka) ''is a missing-nin of Konohagakure and the niece of Danzō Shimura. She was part of Root before her defection. Background Akiraka was born not long after her father's death , and her mother died due to illness. Because of this she was put into Root at a young age. Under Danzō's tutelage she was trained to be emotionless and withstand torture of body and mind. But a young boy also in Root, Midori, befriended her; this drastically changed Akiraka from the melancholic weapon that she had become to a hopeful human being. Not long after this Danzō tasked both Akiraka and Midori with the mission of killing each other, having known that one of them, namely Midori, would not have been able to go through with the mission. As Danzō had anticipated, Midori had not the will to kill his friend and instead suggested to Akira that the two of them left Konoha for a short period of time to travel the world and train to be stronger so that when they returned they would have no fear of Danzō, to which Akiraka agreed. Personality Appearance Abilities Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * Quotes *(To Midori) ''"Why are you doing this for me? I haven't done anything for you." *(To Sanada) "I like to think of myself as a philosopher who has traveled the world from the east to the far west, and is weary of the ignorance of its people." Reference Category:DRAFT